Sakura's Song
by Crescent Moon19
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Getting Sakura and Syaoran to come along on the camping trip was the easy part. Now, Tomoyo and Eriol have to subtly convince them to admit their feelings for each other. Will they succeed? Will Tomoyo and Eriol find something special also? SS
1. Chapter 1: Sunday Afternoon to Monday

**A/N: 12-08-04 I just edited out some author's notes (I'm going to state this again at the end of the chapter). And I honestly have no idea when my next chapter's coming out. **

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or anything that has to do with CCS. CLAMP does. I don't own "Misty's Song." Pokemon 2.B.A. Master does. I don't own all of this plot either, since someone else was bound to think of the camping situation before me. The rest of the ideas are mine (although there aren't many…) You know what? I don't own a lot! So leave me alone to wallow in my misery … and don't sue me. ;;

Key:

**Bold **scene or time change (I use either this or ---------- Also indicatesPOV change )

"……" Talking

'……' Thoughts

-------------------scene or time change (I use either this or **Bold**)

(A/N:…..) Author's Notes

/………./ Syaoran's "conscience"

_Italics_ Song Lyrics

Character Translations:

Kinomoto Sakura Sakura Avalon

Li Syaoran Showran Li

Daidouji (spelling?) Tomoyo Madison Taylor (is Taylor her last name?)

Hirigaziwa (spelling?) Eriol Eli Moon

I'm only using words I learned by reading fanfictions, and I use their spellings and meanings. And if I spelled something wrong, have the wrong meaning, or have the wrong meaning with a word, bear with me and then tell me!

Please be kind, this is my first fanfic. ' And now, the story!

**Sakura's Song**

"Come on, Sakura. It'll be fun. Pleeeeeaaaase?" begged Tomoyo, a 16-year-old girl with long, wavy, purplish black hair. She was putting into action one of her ingenious (or evil) plans. This one wouldn't work unless Syaoran _and_ Sakura agreed to come on the trip. Syaoran would be easy to convince. All she needed to say was that Sakura was coming and he would agree to come in a second or less. Sakura was the hard one.

"…I don't know…" Sakura, another 16-year-old (Tomoyo's best friend) with auburn hair, waist length with bangs was saying. "What if something bad happens? What if we get a surprise school project? What if—" (A/N: Let's pretend that their teachers were nice and gave them no homework over break, ok? And about the spring break thing- I live in America, so I'm following the American schooldays and such. Therefore, there are 5 schooldays per week and there is a spring break.)

"Sakura," Tomoyo interrupted in an exasperated tone, "Nothing bad _can_ happen. We're just going camping at Shiretoko Park for spring break, for heaven's sake! And how can we get homework from our teachers on the FRIDAY AFTERNOON before spring break?" She changed tones. "Please, Sakura, for me?"

'Oh no,' thought Sakura. 'She's using the if-you're-my-friend-then-you'll-say-yes voice. She _knows _I can't resist it. I have to steer the conversation away from my saying yes or no.'

"Oh, ano (uh)…who's going?" Sakura asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject. 'Yes, it worked,' thought Sakura.

"Well…me of course…and Eriol-kun… and _you_…and Li-kun…" Tomoyo said.

"You convinced Syaoran-kun to come?!" Sakura asked in an astonished voice.

"Uh…yeah…" She saw the opportunity and seized it. "And if you don't come you'll ruin _all my hard work_ convincing Li-kun to come since I'll have to cancel. Everything I planned is done in partners, and without you it's uneven." She didn't mention _how _they were going to pick partners or how Tomoyo was going to rig it to get the desired result. On that she would let Sakura draw her own conclusions until it was too late to back out. She then squealed in delight at Sakura's next sentence, which was a mutter of agreement to come.

"Arigato (thanks), Sakura! Oops, got to go. Ja(see you later)!"

"Ja ne (see you later) ."

'Thank goodness that's over with,' thought Tomoyo. 'Now to get Eriol-kun and Li-kun to come.'

(A/N: Ok, honorifics. I'm using basic knowledge of honorifics and guessing for this, so work with me! Unless it's specifically in someone's POV or they're thinking with the little single quotations, there are no honorifics. Also note that the honorifics may change throughout the fic based on how close they get to each other. I know the honorifics are probably off, but humor me and pretend it isn't. But tell me if I got anything wrong.)

It was Sunday of spring break, and Sakura was waiting for Tomoyo to come with the others. She had fit a whole lot of stuff in one suitcase, with the help of the Little Card. Both she and Syaoran were clueless of Tomoyo's plan, but not Eriol. She had to tell him_ everything_ for him to agree to come, but she was glad of the extra help she got with The Plan.

They pulled into Sakura's driveway. Eriol was driving since Syaoran flat out refused to use his car for unknown reasons, so Eriol got driving privileges (or curses, depending on how you thought about it). They fit everything in the car's trunk, and then they were on their way, with Tomoyo sitting up front with Eriol and Sakura sitting in the back with Syaoran.

**Sakura's POV**

Yawn I'm tired…Should I lean against Syaoran-kun and sleep or should I lean against the window? I wouldn't mind leaning against Syaoran-kun, but what if he minds? I would be _so_ embarrassed if he shrugged me off. But what if he doesn't? Yawn Oh well, I'll take the chance.

**Syaoran's POV**

Oh my…did she just lean her head against my shoulder??!! What if she really _does _like me?

/You baka (idiot), of course she likes you!/

Who're you?

/I'm uh…your conscience…yeah…/

Well get out of my head!

/You baka (idiot), you just told your…uh… conscience to get out of your head! Are you crazy?/

I think I might be since I'm having a conversation with myself!

/Oh never mind, just relax and try to keep from spontaneously combusting! You look like

you're about to explode!/

Just shut up!

**Normal POV**

It was early morning, and Sakura, _acting_ as dense as ever, yawned cutely, and then leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. She promptly fell asleep. (A/N: Sakura's POV starts at the same time as the Normal POV. Syaoran's POV starts after Sakura's POV and in the second paragraph of the Normal POV. Does that make sense?)

Tomoyo, who never missed a "kawaii (cute) Sakura moment" had her camera out and was, at the moment, focusing in on Syaoran's red face. She then zoomed out to capture the whole scene, from Sakura's slightly pinker than usual face to Syaoran's bright red face and whispered a "KAWAII! (cute!)" making sure not to wake Sakura up. Eventually Syaoran relaxed, and leaned his head on top of Sakura's. (A/N: Awww…)

When they arrived, Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged a "look" and simultaneously stepped out of the car, saying they'll unload the luggage. This left Syaoran alone with Sakura and the task of waking her up.

"Sakura…Sakura…We're here…Wake up,"

"Hmmm? Just a few more minutes please?" Sakura said groggily.

Syaoran was tempted to just let her sleep so that he could watch her beauty. Her auburn locks framed her face, but he knew what he had to do.

"No, Sakura, we have to get going,"

"Oh all right, I'm up, I'm up," Sakura mumbled, opening her dazzling emerald eyes. Syaoran stepped out of the car and helped Tomoyo and Eriol unload everything. By the time Sakura got out of the car, they were done.

"Ok everybody," Tomoyo said, "The first thing we're going to do is pick partners for this trip, since partners are to share tent. I have already prepared the hat with our four names in it and shall now commence to letting Eriol-kun draw the names."

"Jeez Daidouji-san, you don't have to be so dramatic. It _is_ just the four of us, you know," Eriol said. Tomoyo just glared at him and held the hat out to him. You can guess what the matches are, and as for how Tomoyo rigged it, just use your imaginations. In case you're not sure, the pairs are Sakura and Syaoran; and Tomoyo and Eriol.

They grabbed their stuff and walked on to the campsite. The whole time Sakura was whining and asking why she couldn't be partnered with Tomoyo. Syaoran just pretended to be hurt and said, "You don't want to be my partner?" Of course Sakura immediately dropped the subject and submitted to her fate. When they got there, they "commenced" to setting up their tents and start unpacking. (A/N: It's those kind of tents that have removable walls and more than one room. Do those exist? Oh well, they do in this story.)

"You guys, just to let you know, I've already planned out everything that we're going to do for the whole week. Of course, if there are any _reasonable_ objections to any of the activities, we can think of something else. You have the rest of today to settle in and get ready for tomorrow's activity, the Scavenger Hunt, which has no objections, ne (right)? Good," Tomoyo announced.

"You know, Syaoran-kun, I feel like I'm in camp and Tomoyo's my camp counselor or something," Sakura said.

"I know what you mean," Syaoran replied. They walked to their tent.

"You first, milady," Syaoran said teasingly.

"Why thank you, sir knight," Sakura said with a giggle. She walked in, followed by Syaoran.

**With Tomoyo and Eriol, who are outside still**

"So Daidouji-san, what do you have in mind for the little cherry blossom (Sakura) and my cute little descendent (Syaoran)?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, you'll see, Eriol-kun, you'll see," Tomoyo said. She then started to laugh evilly and maniacally. She stopped abruptly. "Come Eriol-kun, we have planning to do. Mwahaha!"

**Back with Sakura and Syaoran, at the same time as the conversation between Tomoyo and Eriol**

It was quiet, and they were both starting to blush because of the uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran sneezed at the same time.

"Strange, someone must be talking about us!" Sakura said innocently.

"Uh… yeah… So…" Syaoran said intelligently. He then realized something. "Did it ever occur to you _who's _going to be choosing the stuff for the scavenger hunt? Wouldn't it be unfair if Daidouji-san chose it all?" –in the distance- "Mwahahahaha"

Sakura and Syaoran both sweat dropped. "Well, we know the answer to _that_ question."

**Tomoyo and Eriol's tent, after Sakura and Syaoran's conversation**

"Ok, so one of the items is a sakura flower from a sakura tree, and I don't know if there really is one in this forest or not, but that's the point. When I announce the start of the scavenger hunt, we pretend to go in a different direction than Sakura and Li-kun. But, we use your magic in being able to sense auras to find them about 5 minutes after we leave them. We use your magic again to make a tree root lift out of the ground slightly, so that Sakura will trip. The important thing is that Sakura has to be right in front of him or next to him, otherwise he won't notice her falling. If Li-kun doesn't reach her in time, the worse that'll happen is that she falls and gets dirty, or she gets a bruise. The ground anywhere in the forest is very soft, so she'll be fine. If he does reach her in time, we'll let fate run its course. And I'll be there to tape it all." Tomoyo related the plan to Eriol, with stars in her eyes.

"Um…ok Daidouji-san. What were you going to do if I didn't know about the plan?" Eriol asked.

"Oh I was just going to improvise, but since you're here I can really make this work. And you can make it so that it looks like Sakura really lost her balance, ne (right)? And you can hide your aura and make sure that Li-kun or Sakura doesn't detect magic, ne (right)? Because if you can't, I'll have to make a new plan."

"Yeah, yeah, I can do all of that. But, why do you want to set them up so bad?"

"Well, I know Sakura's liked Li-kun for ages, and I think it developed into love, but I'm not sure. And Li-kun's as easy to read as a book too, I mean he does blush like there's no tomorrow when he's around Sakura. I think that they deserve to be happy together and that they just need a little push in the right direction." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes (again) and a dreamy look in her face. She kept on talking, but Eriol was no longer paying attention.

'You know, she really is a sweet, caring, and kind girl. Even if she is kind of crazy. Not to mention beautiful. WHOA! Where'd that thought come from!!?? Bad, Eriol, bad. Don't think those things, she probably doesn't like you.' Eriol had acquired a kind of glazed look. Tomoyo waved her hand in front of his face.

"Eriol-kun? _Eriol-kun?_ **ERIOL-KUN?**"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Daidouji-san. I didn't hear you."

"Didn't hear me? _Didn't hear me?_ How could you not have heard me? I was yelling in your ear!"

"Heh…?" Eriol cringed from the crazy, angry, girl.

"Oh that's ok, as long as you're paying attention now. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tomoyo?" Tomoyo said brightly.

'Whoa, what a mood change,' thought Eriol. 'Now I know she really is crazy.' Then he said out loud, "As many times as you wish, but I will still call you Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo groaned, and sighed. "All right, I give up. For now."

They stopped the planning and started chatting away, actually Tomoyo was doing the talking about how kawaii Sakura would look in a wedding dress and Eriol was just nodding and saying "hai (yeah)" to show that he was listening. (A/N: Talk about planning for the future. ')

**Back with Sakura and Syaoran**

What were Sakura and Syaoran doing at the time? Well they were unpacking. Ok, actually Syaoran was done and he was watching in amazement at all the stuff Sakura pulled out of her suitcase. (A/N: Remember she used the Little Card, and is now using the Big Card.) He watched as she pulled out an alarm clock… blankets… sheets… _her bed_, and a whole bunch of other stuff that just kept getting bigger and bigger. They were running out of space in the tent, and Sakura was still unpacking.

"Uh…Sakura, we're running out of space. Are you done yet?"

"Hoe (Sakura's phrase)? Oh yeah, I'm done." Syaoran looked at her side of the tent and saw a mini version of her room. 'Whoa…' he thought. 'And I thought _I_ overpacked.'

By that time, Eriol and Tomoyo had come out of their tent and walked over to Sakura and Syaoran's tent. They stepped in and were blown back at the different sides of the tent. One side was pink and white, while the other side was the normal color of the tent. Sakura's side was pink and white only because of all the things she had in there, including pink sheets, a cherry blossom embroidered pillow and blanket, a mini dresser that was white with pink stripes on the side, and a pink and white vanity place. (A/N: You know, the place where you can sit in front of a mirror and do your hair and makeup.)

Syaoran's side had a regular sleeping bag, which was green and had a wolf embroidered in the corner. The only other thing he had in there was his suitcase, where he kept his clothes and other things he had brought.

"Um…_wow_…I mean _well_ then shouldn't we go get some dinner and then get some sleep?" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, let's go."

Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter one is out! Review please! (Only I edited this, so there are probably some mistakes. I didn't want to wait for my editors.) Also, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on my poor soul! I'll stop the exclamation points now. The song part of this chaptered song-fic doesn't come until much later in the story, but the whole story pretty much follows the lyrics. The actual song just doesn't come up yet. Anyway, I want to know if this chapter was too long, too short, not enough details, anything! Love it, like it, or even (cringes slightly and hopes this isn't true) hate it. And just a warning, school is in session, meaning that it might be longer than one day before I update again. However, to make up for that fact, I will never leave cliffhangers (or at least if I do, they're not huge ones and/or not intentional). Plus, I have the story already written up to Wednesday morning, so I should be ok for at least a week or so. Review! Like I said before. Thankies! (I like that word. Thankies. -smile-)

Ja!

Crescent

**A/N: 12-8-04 I went through this entire chapter and deleted most of the author's notes. I can't believe I wrote that much! Ok, review please! Yes, I know, I'm very redundant. **


	2. Chapter 2: Monday

Disclaimer: Since I'm not feeling creative today, I'll make this plain and simple. I don't own CCS.

Another's Notes at the bottom!

**The next day (or Monday or Getsuyoobi)**

The alarm clocks blasted throughout the campsite since they had all agreed on a time to wake up the night before. Sakura turned hers off, but there was still Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol's alarm clocks.

**Sakura's POV **

Ugh... Why Syaoran-kun not turn off alarm? Ugh...Turn off for him. Darn, can't reach... I know...use pillow. (A/N: Sakura's not fully awake, that's why she doesn't think in complete sentences)

**Syaoran's POV **

What's that pink and white thing floating above my head? Oh well I must be dreaming.

/Deep down inside you know what that pink and white thing floating above your head is./

I thought I told you to shut up!

/You can never shut up your conscience. Now I suggest you open your eyes before you get hit./

Huh? ... Ah! (A/N: Syaoran is more awake than Sakura, but not completely awake either. And Sakura's POV starts at the same time as the Normal POV, and Syaoran's POV starts right before Sakura hits him with the pillow.)

**Normal POV **

Sakura reached beneath her head for a pillow, and then reached her arm out to be slightly above Syaoran's head. After a few seconds, she let her hand drop with an inhuman force due to gravity. (A/N: Let's just say Syaoran thinks very fast.) A brief silence, then Syaoran's shouts could be heard throughout the camp.

"SAKURA WHY DID YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A PILLOW?"

Sakura, of course, shouted back.

"I DID NOT HIT YOU WITH A PILLOW! I HIT YOUR ALARM CLOCK!"

"YOU ... YOU...SAKURA! YOU MISSED AND HIT _ME_ WITH YOUR PILLOW!"

"Oh, really? Gomen nasai (I'm sorry). Itai ka (Does it hurt)?"

"It's ok. It didn't really hurt." (A/N: Yes, I know, they stopped yelling so suddenly.)

She kept on fussing about him, and when he insisted that he was ok, she changed and walked out. (There are two tents, and in the middle is the fire for cooking, warmth, and meetings.) She ate some food, and then turned to face the sickening cheerful and awake Tomoyo who handed her and Eriol a list, then started to talk.

"Ok, there are the lists, and who's supposed to get what. We can't have one person doing all the work, so that's what that is for. We'll meet back here around dinnertime to eat and count who got the most. Get lunch for yourselves. Winning team doesn't have to provide food for the whole day tomorrow. Oh yeah, and all the things are in the forest, so don't get lost!"

Sakura looked at the list and groaned. It had at least 20 things on it, ranging from a petal of a flower to a branch of a certain tree. (A/N: I'm not going to name everything on the list, all you need to know is that one thing was a sakura flower.) Syaoran heard the groan and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh come on Sakura, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah? Well then how are we going to find a sakura tree in the middle of that forest? I can't even smell one sakura flower!"

"Well Daidouji-san never said we can't use the cards," Syaoran said.

"You're right! Yatta (expression of happiness)!"

"Ok, ready, set, GO!"

And they set off. The first item on the list was, coincidentally, a cherry blossom. Sakura and Syaoran pretended to search for awhile, then Sakura called her wand and used the flowery card to make a sakura flower.

By then, Tomoyo and Eriol had caught up to Sakura and Syaoran, and she started to panic and say that Sakura still wasn't in the right position yet (next to Syaoran). Eriol, however, said that it would actually be better if Sakura was behind Syaoran, since when she trips she'll crash right into him.

"Oh that's right! You're so smart Eriol-kun!" Eriol blushed and looked away. Tomoyo reached her hand out, and after a moment's hesitation, turned his head towards her so that she could see his face. Unlike Sakura, who doesn't notice when Syaoran blushes, Tomoyo could see quite clearly that Eriol was blushing, and that caused her to blush, too. This one act planted the seed of hope in both their hearts, and that seed would soon blossom and grow.

Sakura and Syaoran were wandering around the forest trying to find the next item. Suddenly a tree root lifted ever so slightly off the ground, enough to make Sakura trip but not enough for either of them to notice that it was magic that did it and not just a tree root in her way. Sakura, as you can guess, tripped, and fell forwards. Syaoran was walking in front of her, and she was starting to speed up so that she could catch up with him when she tripped. The weight of Sakura plus the speed she was moving at made them both crash into the ground, Sakura on top.

"Oh no Syaoran-kun daijoubu desu ka (are you okay)?" Sakura asked as she got up off him. She sat down next to him and helped him sit up too.

"Hai (yes), I'm fine, although I never expected you to be able to knock me over." Syaoran joked.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry), Syaoran-kun," Sakura said as she hugged him. Syaoran was surprised but didn't think as he put his arms around her. 'This feels so right' he thought to himself. Sakura tilted her head up so that she could be heard. "I was just trying to catch up to you but I didn't see the tree root and since I was running my weight plus the speed knocked us over and I'm soo sorry that I—"

"Maa maa (calm down)... Daijoubu (It's ok) Sakura. I'm fine, you're fine, and neither of us is hurt. Daijoubu (It's ok)," Syaoran whispered soothing words into her ear and put a finger over her lips. He immediately blushed, and moved his finger. Sakura had a light pink tint on her cheeks too, and he noticed this.

Syaoran looked deep in her eyes. Sakura stared right back at him and they both thought that they could get lost in the other's eyes, emerald in amber and amber in emerald.

**Sakura's POV **

'Wow, his eyes are gorgeous... I really should stop staring at him... But I don't want to... After all, he'll probably never know... that I like him... What was that sound? Oh no, I just spent at least a minute staring at him... he must think I'm weird.' She tore her gaze away from him.

**Syaoran's POV **

'Wow, her eyes are so beautiful... they're like windows to her soul...' (A/N: Don't they think slightly alike?)

/Well aren't you a poet?/

'I'm going to ignore you now...'

/You know she's blushing. Now would be a good time to confess!/

'You know, that's the smartest thing you've ever said...'

**Normal POV**

Eventually, Sakura looked away before Syaoran could get the courage to even open his mouth, since he was silent for so long just looking in her eyes. At that one movement, Syaoran immediately lost his nerve.

"Ano (uh)...we'd better get going," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, let's go."

The rest of the scavenger hunt went uneventful, and in the end it was a tie so they decided that they would get food for each other. They ate dinner, and then went to sleep early since they woke up early that day, spent the whole day on a scavenger hunt, and caught their own dinner. They were all dead tired and they immediately fell asleep.

**Tomoyo's Dream**

Tomoyo was walking through the forest. 'Hmm... this place seems familiar... where is it?' she asked herself. Then she saw the exact spot where Eriol had blushed and the tree root that Sakura had tripped on. That was when she realized that she was in the forest next to their campsite. Strangely, she could see everything in perfect detail, unlike normal dreams, which were usually very fuzzy. Suddenly, the intro for a song popped into her mind, and then the lyrics.

_Out here in the quiet of the night _

_Beneath the stars, and moon... _

Eriol walked into her vision, and Tomoyo immediately knew that the song would sound perfect on a piano. But when she looked closer at Eriol, she noticed that he was wearing something that resembled a hippie costume. The whole thing was a shade of light brown, and there were darker brown designs on the bottom cuffs of the shirt and pants. His hair had somehow grown longer and changed color, from blue-black to frizzy brown. It was done up in many braids, and he had on sunglasses too. Around his neck hung a pair of bongos, which he started playing from.

'No! That's not how Eriol is supposed to look! Wait, this is my dream. I can change things.' She then closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. She managed to stop the sound of the bongos, so she assumed he was back to normal, with a piano. When she opened her eyes, she got a huge surprise. He was dressed as a punk rocker! His hair was back to normal, except it was spiked up in a mohawk. It looked like he had used at least two cans of hair gel to do it. He wore clothes that were basically black with white writing on it, but the whole outfit was torn up at places. Before he could start playing his electric guitar that he was holding, Tomoyo quickly closed her eyes and concentrated on changing him again.

This time when she opened her eyes, she first looked at Eriol's face to make sure that his hair was normal. It was. However, when she looked farther down, she realized he wore only his boxers.

"Ah! Eriol's only wearing boxers!" Tomoyo yelled out loud. She shut her eyes tight, turned bright red, and then changed him... again.

This time she got what she wanted. Eriol was in a suit and tie, sitting on a piano bench, playing the song that Tomoyo had heard in her head. Pure instinct (or something else) told her to move aside the leaves hanging down from the tree in front of her. She did as told, and almost gasped aloud. There, sitting in the middle of a clearing, were Sakura and Syaoran. They were just sitting there, and Syaoran had his arms around Sakura. Sakura was leaning into Syaoran's chest, and Syaoran was leaning against a sakura tree. They were both silent. Tomoyo started to sing the lyrics of the song along with the piano part.

Suddenly, her vision clouded over. When it cleared again, she was standing, no floating, above the same clearing she had just seen, but she wasn't facing them. She was facing a figure that floated alongside her. The figure's eyes couldn't be seen because she was wearing a huge hat. The hat covered the entire top of her head. The length of her hair couldn't be seen because of the cape that the figure wore. This cape fastened at the front with a very ornate design. Under the cape was a simple dress that hugged her body. She looked to be in her 20s or 30s. It was hard to tell without seeing her face.

Tomoyo immediately recognized it as one of Sakura's cards, but she couldn't tell which one. The card answered her question though.

"I am the Dream Card. _This_," the Dream Card waved an elegant sleeve at the clearing below them, "is possible but it is only possible with your help," she said in a mystical voice. (A/N: I suck at descriptions, so if you really want to know how she looks, just go to yahoo or google and search Cardcaptor Sakura Card Pictures or something like that.)

"But, how can I make it possible? I only saw them when they were already in that position."

"Yes, but that is not what you need to help them with. All I can tell you is to trust your instincts, and your memory. Remember everything in this dream, for you shall need it later. And now, I must go before Mistress realizes that I am gone. Your vision will black out and when you open your eyes again, you will be awake and lying in your tent." The Dream Card smiled, ever so slightly. "And you will get a very big surprise."

Just as promised, Tomoyo's vision blacked out and when she opened her eyes, Eriol was leaning over her head, very close to her head. She let out a little shriek, and almost sat up. She stopped in time though, because if she had sat up, she would have hit Eriol in the nose.

"What were you doing?" Tomoyo demanded.

"Well..." Eriol said, looking very uncomfortable, "ano (uh)... you were... sleep talking." Tomoyo immediately froze up.

"What... what did you hear?" Tomoyo felt herself heating up as she thought of the fact that she could have said anything, including her feelings for Eriol, or even worse, she realized she might have yelled something about him wearing only boxers! (A/N: Strange, she didn't seem to notice that she thought of him as Eriol, not as Eriol-kun in her dream...) Her face was bright pink by then, and Eriol's face was red.

'How can I say what I'm about to say next without sounding completely blunt? Ah, I got it... I think' Eriol thought

"Ano (uh)... what exactly did you say I was wearing?"

At that point Tomoyo felt relieved that she hadn't said something like "I love you Eriol" but tense since she had to answer what he had asked.

'What-can-I-say-What-can-I-say-What-can-I-say--' Tomoyo looked away as she desperately tried to think of something to say. All of a sudden, Eriol's hand reached out and cupped Tomoyo's cheek gently. He turned Tomoyo's face so that she was facing him. Tomoyo couldn't help it; she looked deep into his eyes. As if from far away, she heard Eriol's voice.

"If you don't remember, you don't have to wrack your brain for an answer you know," Eriol said gently. His voice broke the spell. Tomoyo looked away.

"I know," she whispered.

"Now go back to sleep. After all, we have to beat Sakura and my cute little descendent tomorrow in the relay race." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo smiled too, and on impulse, hugged him. She then lay back down in her sleeping bag, leaving behind a confused but happy Eriol.

'But I thought she doesn't like me...'

**In Sakura and Syaoran's tent, Sakura's dream **

Sakura was walking through the forest, leisurely, when she encountered a clearing. She was about to walk into it when she noticed two figures sitting. One was leaning against the other, and the one being leaned against was leaning against a sakura tree. A part of Sakura's brain registered the fact that indeed there was a sakura tree in this forest, but she wasn't really paying attention to the tree. No, she was paying attention to the two figures because they looked vaguely familiar. She somehow was able to look closer, as if someone pressed the zoom in button on her eyes, and saw that the two figures were she and Syaoran! They were lying in such a way that Sakura was sure that Sakura (for easier reading, from now on, whenever I'm referring to the people in the clearing it'll have a after it.) should have blushed by now, or even have bolted. However, they both looked very comfortable.

Abruptly a song started playing out loud. Sakura got a brilliant idea. She would make this dream reality. All she needed was to find this place, get Syaoran to the place once she found it, and ask Tomoyo and Eriol for a little favor. She sat down and started planning. The whole time the song was playing in her head, and she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice a figure with a cape, long hair, and a large hat sitting in the tree above her watching and smiling.

'I am so glad that I was the only one out of all of us to be able to help Mistress show her true feelings, and Mistress's friends too. I think I have done a good job. The others will be happy..."

Author's Notes: I can't believe it! I got three reviews! And I'm on someone's favorite author's list! Yay! I'm so happy that I got chapter two edited and posted! Ok, oh yeah, and thank you to Killer2Be for telling me that Eriol's last name is spelled Hiragizawa. And thank you Izzy-Luver for putting me on your favorite author's list! Now answers to reviews!

**babyangigurl**- You think my writing's funny? Yay! I didn't think it would be funny. Or cute. Thank you! And thanks for leaving a review.

**Aldalote**- And again, I didn't even intend for it to be cute! But that's an added bonus. And thanks for the advice!

**Killer2Be**- I like your name, it reminds me of my friend. (Not literally, in the funny way, as in my friend is kind of "violent" and she's kind of "dark" too. I'm not saying you are though!) I don't take offense from constructive criticism, and definitely not for correcting a mistake I made! I only find flamers rather offensive. So thanks for the help!

And, as always, review!

By the way, since I'm always curious as to when someone updated a chapter, from now on I'll write the date I updated. 10-20-04


	3. Tuesday Morning

**A/N**: Sorry this is so short. I wanted to get a chapter out today, but didn't have enough time. So, I'll put this up today, and the other half of later when I have more time. Don't worry, I never leave intentional cliffys. Review responses at the end!

**Disclaimer: I did not own it, I do not own it, and I will not own it. Wow, Language Arts Grammer does stick. (the three verb tenses)**

**The next day (or Tuesday or Kayoobi)**

Sakura awoke with her plan completed and memorized. She was, for the first time ever, up before Syaoran. She hurriedly got dressed and quietly slipped out of the tent. Lucky for her, Tomoyo and Eriol were already awake. Now was the ideal time to ask them of that favor since Syaoran was asleep. She gently tapped the side of the tent enough so that Tomoyo would notice it. She did.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Matte (wait). I need Eriol-kun out here too." Sakura said instead of answering her.

"Hai (Ok, yes). I'll go get him." Tomoyo ducked back inside, and came out again with Eriol in tow.

"Now what was it you wanted Sakura?"

"Ano (uh)... ano (uh)... I wanted to ask you and Eriol-kun a favor..." she trailed off.

"Come on, you know we'll probably do whatever you ask of us," Eriol persuaded.

"Ano (uh)... I wanted to ask you... if-you-could-help-me-with-a-plan-for-me-to-finally-tell-Syaoran-that-I-like-or-possibly-love-him." She said it all in a rush. Tomoyo and Eriol blinked a few times, and then when Sakura's words finally sunk in, Tomoyo almost yelled out loud for joy. Then she realized that Syaoran would hear, so she just whispered her next words.

"Wai (sound of happiness)! This is going to be sooo kawaii (cute)! But what do we have to do with any of that?"

"Well, I had this dream last night, and I decided to make the dream a reality. In my dream, I walked in on a scene. Syaoran-kun was leaning against the only sakura tree in the whole forest, and I was leaning against _him_. He had his arms around me, and we both looked very comfortable. I'm guessing that it could only happen if I had confessed, and Syaoran-kun had said that he feels the same. Tomorrow morning I'm going to wake up earlier again so that I can go into the forest and find that sakura tree. Don't worry, I can't get lost. I have my cards after all. Then the morning after that I'll make sure that everything is in place. That night, I'll somehow lure Syaoran-kun into the forest-"

"But you still haven't told us how we can help," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you. In my dream I heard a song playing, and I was hoping if you, Tomoyo could sing it while Eriol-kun plays it on the piano."

"But where will Eriol-kun get the piano from?"

"That's simple. I'll use the Create Card to make a piano, and use the Small Card to make it fit in your tent. I'll ask the Big Card to make it bigger whenever you want to practice, Eriol-kun, and use the Silent Card to make sure Syaoran-kun can't hear it. (A/N: If that's not possible, just pretend it is.) And the same for Tomoyo-chan, except for I won't need to use Create, Small, or Big for you. I'll just use Silent."

"What's the song?"

"Ano (uh)... I hadn't thought of that... I don't know how to—" She was cut off however, when one of her cards (in true form, not card form) floated to her.

"I can help you on that, Mistress," said the Song Card. "I can copy the song you heard in your dream and sing it for your friends." Sakura didn't stop to wonder how Song knew that she was needed or how she knew what the song even was. The card sung the song (pretend that the background music can be heard too) exactly as Sakura had heard it in her dream.

'Wha... isn't that the song in my dream? Now I understand how I can help Sakura make that scene come true...' thought Tomoyo.

"That's a beautiful song Sakura. I'll try my best to learn it by Wednesday! How about you Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo nudged him in the ribs.

"Itai (ow)... I mean hai (yes or ok), I'll help you too Sakura."

"Wai (expression of happiness)! Uh oh, I better go before Syaoran-kun notices I'm gone. Ja ne (see you later)." Sakura hurried back to the tent, and slipped in quietly. She lay down on her bed and pretended to be asleep. Syaoran awakened, and crossed the tent to Sakura's side. He saw that she was asleep, and (just like Sakura) quietly slipped out of the tent to get ready for the day.

**A/N**: And as I said before, I will update the next half of this chapter as soon as possible! Now, "thank you's"

**NitaIce**: Apparently it's a unanimous decision that this story is cute cute cute. Yay! Even though I wasn't going for cute, eh, you win some, you lose some. And I definitely don't mind losing whatever it was that I lost. So thanks for the review, and thanks for putting me on your favorites list! -smile-

**A/N Continued**: I only have four reviews, but whenever I get a new review I feel like updating a new chapter. I am _not_ in any way threatening not to update if I don't get reviews, but I am more encouraged to write and update faster if I do. So if you have time, drop by a review! Thanks! -smile-


	4. Tuesday Afternoon

**Disclaimer**: I love you, you love me, I don't own CCS and never will... (not feeling creative)

A/N: **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES ON BOTTOM!** and review response. Oh yes, and the customary...I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in ages! Please forgive me! Here's the story...

Updated 11-13-04

Half an hour later, everyone had gathered in the meeting area so they could be told what they were supposed to do that day, and to eat breakfast.

"Everyone, today we shall do a relay race! Here is the course." There was a whiteboard beside Tomoyo, courtesy of Eriol, and on it was the course. It wasn't that complicated. It basically involved two obstacle courses, one three-legged race, and one wheelbarrow race. The starter goes through the first obstacle course, and then tags the other person. That person goes through the other obstacle course, which when completed would bring that person back to the beginning. Then they tie together one leg each and go through yet another obstacle course, although this one is considerably easier. Once they reach one end of the course, they untie themselves and wheelbarrow back, going next to the course, not through it. Or, more simply, go through obstacle course, tag, go through other obstacle course, tie and walk through third obstacle course, and wheelbarrow back

to the starting point.

"Sakura, if you could please use Create so that we can start the race?"

"Ano (uh)... Daidouji-san? What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Syaoran.

"Hmm... I never planned that... What to do..." Syaoran and the rest of the gang (minus Tomoyo) sweat-dropped. Knowing Tomoyo, that look on her face wasn't good news. It reeked of mischief, making Sakura and Syaoran scared. What could she think of? They didn't want to know.

"How about we... play Truth or Dare?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sakura, why don't you use Create and make some board games for us to play?" Syaoran quickly interjected.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. What do you think? Monopoly? Trouble? Mouse Trap?" Sakura asked.

"How about Twister, and to make it harder, we'll put water on it? After we get tired of that we can just wing it." Eriol said. Sakura and Syaoran couldn't find any flaws in that, so they had to agree, even _if_ Eriol had a look on his face that matched Tomoyo's.

So, they got ready for the obstacle course. Tomoyo had her camera set up so that it would record everything that happens. She hid it safely in a bush, on a tripod. Sakura and Tomoyo would start, and then Syaoran and Eriol would go second.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Sakura's POV 

I ran forward as soon as I heard the "g" in "go" and got to the first obstacle. Tires lying down. I supposed I was supposed to go through by putting a leg in each different hole, so I did. Then came more... random... things. I had to make a bed, separate laundry, put the trash into the bin, and then go around the cones and tag Syaoran-kun's hand. I blushed on contact, but luckily for me everyone was too busy to notice it.

Syaoran's POV 

I watched Sakura progress through the obstacle course, doing increasingly weird things. Wow, the Create sure has a big imagination. Then I saw her come nearer and tag my hand. I immediately took off. I ran through something that resembled a boot camp course. I had to scale a rock wall, repel down the other side, crawl through a tunnel, and swing across a curved monkey bar set that brought me back to Sakura.

**Normal POV **

Sakura and Syaoran tied their legs together quickly but fumbled with the knot. Tomoyo and Eriol were then caught up to them. As Sakura and Syaoran finished tying the rope, so did Tomoyo and Eriol. They went at the exact same time, and both groups took a couple steps to get their bearings.

Sakura almost tripped over their feet, and instead of falling...

**Sakura's POV**

I shut my eyes tight and waited for the impact with the ground... It never came. Confused, I opened my eyes and met Syaoran's amber ones. I saw Syaoran blush, but didn't have enough time to process this fact since I automatically said "Come on!"

**Syaoran's POV**

My eyes widened as I felt Sakura fall at my side. Almost as if in slow motion, I reached down and caught her before she hit the ground. I automatically blushed, and opened my mouth to say something, but she beat me to it.

"Come on!"

So I ran.

**Normal POV**

Soon both of them could jog lightly. Tomoyo and Eriol reached the point where they start the wheelbarrow part of the relay race, but they had trouble undoing the knot. Sakura and Syaoran reached the point and untied their knot quickly, giving them the lead. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's feet when she did a handstand and they started walking back to their starting point. Tomoyo and Eriol soon followed, but Sakura and Syaoran were in the lead. They reached the finish line first, and won.

"Nice try you guys! Ano (uh)...was there a prize?" Sakura asked.

"No, Sakura, there wasn't ... wait, there was. I almost forgot. The winning team has to play twister against each other."

"Oh... ok... That doesn't make sense..."

"Yes it does, Sakura. Now come on, we should start playing now," Eriol interjected, so that Sakura wouldn't get suspicious.

"Yeah, let's start now Sakura! We don't have anything else to do anyway." Tomoyo said. In truth, she had caught on to the plan. After all, what better way for Sakura and Syaoran to have fun _and_ be caught in an embarrassing situation than Twister? (If you don't get it by now, you will very soon.) Sakura created a Twister mat, and a hose. She used the Watery so that there would be water for the hose, and the game began.

"Ok, right foot on yellow!" Tomoyo had said that she wanted to do the spinner, and Eriol was in charge of the hose and splashed everyone when he felt like it. (A/N: I don't have a Twister game mat with me, so I won't write what the different moves are, like left hand on red or something.) Eventually they were so tangled up that anyone glancing at them wouldn't be able to tell which leg or arm belonged to whom. Eriol chose that exact moment to spray them both down, hard, with a lot of water. Tomoyo, knowing what Eriol wanted to do, called out another move, this one being impossible for them to do. That didn't stop them from trying though.

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!"

crash, smash, splash!

When Tomoyo and Eriol looked at the mat, they almost burst out laughing. Tomoyo, of course, was videotaping all of it.

**Sakura's POV**

'Hoe, that was totally embarrassing. Wait...' She blushed bright red. 'I'm practically lying on top of him! _And _I'm hugging him! Hoe!'

**Syaoran's POV**

'Whoa, what happened? Wait, is Sakura hugging me? Oh no, I must've made her fall during Twister.' (A/N: Don't they think alike? )

**Normal POV**

"Sorry! You go first. No you." They both broke off, and remained silent until Syaoran spoke up.

"I'm sorry for making you fall during Twister. So... what're you sorry for?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry for... sorry for..." 'Hoe, what do I say? I can't exactly say, "I'm sorry

for lying on top of you and hugging you!" That's way too blunt, not too mention embarrassing!' Sakura thought. Then she tried to continue. "I'm sorry for... wait, why did you say you were sorry?"

"Ah, well, I made you fall during Twister and I'm sorry since when you fell you got soaking wet and-"

"My turn to interrupt you!" Sakura said teasingly. "You didn't make me fall. If anything, I could've made _you_ fall, but I think that we both slipped at the same time. So, apology accepted. I guess. And, ano (uh)... I... I..." Sakura was turning redder by the second.

'Come on Sakura, it's not so hard. Just say it! I like you, I like you, I like you! Hey, where'd Tomoyo and Eriol-kun go?' (A/N: Yes, her brain wanders.)

"... I... wonder where Tomoyo and Eriol-kun went?" 'Real smooth, Sakura! That was really stupid!' she mentally berated herself.

"Yeah, where did they go? Why do I have a feeling that this is not good for us?" Inside Syaoran was having a mental war, literally.

**Syaoran's mind**

Was she about to say that she likes me? Nah, she could've just been thinking while talking and lost track of what she was about to say.

/Now, now Syaoran, I thought you got smarter over the years!/

You're back again? Get out!

/I'm going to ignore that. You know Sakura never loses track of what she has to say

anymore, or at least not as frequently./

Whatever, just shut up! You're annoying!

/Ah yes, but what you're really saying is that you yourself is annoying, since I am you./

Grrr...

/And you know that you think she likes you./

No I don't.

/Yes you do./

No!

/Yes./

NO!

/Fine, fine, say what you will. But you still know what you hope./

And I'll say it again. _Whatever._ I'm going to ignore you now.

/You can't lie to yourself./

Yes I can.

/I thought you were going to ignore me?/

Argh!

/And you just admitted that you are lying to yourself./

/Aw, come on now, don't ignore me./

I can and I will. And I did not admit I'm lying to myself!

**Where Tomoyo and Eriol are**

"Hmm... I wonder how we managed to sneak away without them noticing... Oh well, that means we have time to practice that song. Eriol, you did bring the stuff?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's see. I have the mini piano, the Song Card, the Big Card, the Little Card, that's it right?"

"Yup, let's get started." They enlarged the piano, and asked the Song Card to play the song for them twice. Eriol started playing the intro to the song, amazing Tomoyo.

"Wow! You got it after hearing it twice? And you're doing the harder job too!"

"It's nothing... really. After all, I suppose you already have all the lyrics memorized and will be able to sing it wonderfully." Eriol had blushed lightly, and his comment made Tomoyo blush, too. An uncomfortable silence followed, but Tomoyo interrupted the silence.

"Ano (uh)... We should really start practicing before Sakura and Li-kun notices we're gone." They finished practicing and headed back.

A/N: Yes, I took forever and a day to update this. And I'm sorry! But I'm really not into CCS fanfics anymore. I've become a Harry Potter Lily/James Potter addict. So whenever I'm on the computer, I'm reading Lily/James fanfics. Sorry! I'm also thinking of taking this story down, but I'm not sure yet. It's really plotless, pointless and not even that fluffy or funny. Not to mention that I'm really quite busy with school and photo club and I'm going to high school next year, meaning that I have to try to get into a good school since my public one stinks. And of course, doing that requires studying, to pass the entrance test.

Thanks to my one faithful reviewer, **Aldalote**! (If you want to know how the story goes, I could just e-mail you the chapters, seeing as I'm basically wasting space on )

So, I suppose if I don't get a sudden surge of reviews, I'm taking this story down and e-mailing those who want to still read it. It doesn't waste as much space on ... and I don't even really like this story...

Ja, maybe for the last time,

Crescent


	5. Wednesday Morning

Disclaimer: Would CLAMP actually write fanfiction instead of working/drawing their latest series? Gee, of course not. It's not mine.

Another's note, plus review response and **ANIMPORTANT REQUESTAT BOTTOM**

The next day or Wednesday (A/N: I don't know what that is in Japanese...)

Sakura got up early again, even earlier than the day before so she would have time to search for the special spot in her dream. An hour later she was still searching.

'Argh I feel so stupid! How am I supposed to find that one clearing in this whole entire forest! This is impossible... Hoe! Wait, that's it... How lucky...' Sakura had quite literally stumbled on the clearing. 'Anyway, I'd better ask Move, Loop, and Illusion for help on this.'

"Move, be sure you know where this is, so I can ask you to move us here later, slowly of course! Loop, when we get here, make sure that Syaoran-kun can't run away. Illusion, make Syaoran-kun not realize that Loop or Move is being used. Hmm... Actually, Glow, Mist, and Flower too, make this place into a scene right out of a romance novel! And keep it that way until tomorrow. Thanks everyone! Oh no, I got to get back. The others are going to wake up soon!" With that, she scurried out of the clearing and back to camp. (A/N: Ok, I know that if Sakura uses too many cards at once, she becomes tired and weak. Well, let's just pretend that she trained and increased her strength so much that she can use as many cards as she wants without getting tired.)

A/N: All right, I'm aware that this is probably the shortest chapter of all time. And I'm sorry, but this is as far as I have it written, and right now I'm supposed to be playing piano, which means that I definitely don't have time to continue this at the moment. Oh yeah, at a record 2 reviews telling me to not take this story down, I have decided to not take it down. Eh, I get motivated easily. One thing I do need help with, though, is the summary. The summary is the reason someone would even think of reading the story, but I can't seem to write a summary that will appeal to people. So, if you could tell me what made you want to read my story, and how to write a better summary, it would help a lot. And also if you want to write a good summary for me, I would be forever grateful!

Review response!

**healeremily91**: Ok, on threat of injury or death, I will not take down the story. But please do help me on my summary, it stinks. And thanks for the compliments, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. -smile-

**AlessandraStardancer**: Once again, under threats of two reviewers and two editors, I will not discontinue this story. So many compliments, I'd be blushing if I could (it's impossible for me to blush). And, if you can, could you help me on my summary?

Thank you for all the er... two reviews, and I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as I can manage it. (Be warned, I procrastinate and it might take a bit longer than it should.) Oh yes, and would you rather have many short chapters updated sooner or longer chapters updated not as soon? Tell me in a review!

Ja,   
Crescent


End file.
